ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jake Begone
Overview After Jake's death, the team captured all of The Unknown's minions. Electro, Hunter, etc. They even got all the stones from The Unknown, except for the stone that is guarded by a person named C.S. Now, we meet new wielders. 3 new Z-Force members. Arthur, Harry and Mary. The wielders of the Suprematrix (Arthur), and the Twintrix (Harry and Marry). Plot It was a dark night. Eric was having a dream about Jake's death. He kept on seeing and hearing Jake's screams. "Ah!" Eric woke up from his sleep. "Jake…" Theme Song Eric rubbed his hand on his head like he was confused. Eric went to the kitchen of his house and took a glass of milk. It somehow calmed his nerves. It also reminded him that Jake doesn't drink milk. The next morning, Eric visited HQ if the kids were there. They were, but they seem bored. Jared was playing with the wheels chair, Vincent was lumping in his chair, Johnny was bubbling bubble gum, and everyone else still frowned. Jake's death, you know. Jake, Jake, Jake. That is what is on the team's minds. What's worse is how are they going to explain this. It is either they get Jason Mason, and—No, no. How could they do that? Eric went out to go get something out of his RV. It was three kids. Two looked like twins, the other, a guy who looks kinda cool… "Hey, guys, I'd like you to meet several people…" Eric said. "Who?" Sam asked. "Well…" Eric went out and brought three kids. Two boys and one girl. Eric brought up a boy whose name is Harry. One of the twins. The other twin was Mary, a girl. "Hello," Harry greeted. "My name is Harry. I wield a Twintrix." Jared and Co. stopped for a while. They were, in their minds, like what? He wields a Trix?! It can't be, and then Harry showed it. It was light blue. Jared looked at the other girl Mary. Harry's twin. He also saw the same thing. The Twintrix they both wield looked like a puzzle. It was like they cut them in two. "Your sister has the same thing…" Jared examined. "Yes. You see, the Twintrix is two Trixes in one. We can puzzle them together and also fuse our aliens. That's one of its functions. "Interesting!" Vincent commented. "Yeah… She is…" Johnny snapped. "I mean… Yeah, the Trix is…" That was a close one. Johnny commented on the girl, not the Trix. Talk about awkward moment… After the introduction, Eric left the kids with the team. "Keep them welcome, you guys!" Eric said. "So…" Johnny thought of a topic. "You guys, um, wielders, right?" "Yeah…" the three wielders told. "Oookay…" Johnny left with awkwardness. "So, Eric told that your parents were Z-Forcers…" Samantha said. "Well, yeah. That's why we are Z-Forcers, too." Harry answered. "Well, since it is your first, you may as well know that you'll—" "Have to do a mission to join your sector? Of course." It turns out, they knew all along! I wish they would've said that before all the awkward things kicked in. Vincent went on to find a mission for the three new members. "Okay, well, there seems to be one over—" Suddenly, the big red screen flashed red, meaning something big is going on. "Maybe we'll take that one…" Arthur suggested. "You guys up for it?" "Yeah." The twins accepted. "Okay, but be careful, you guys. This wasn't supposed to be the mission." Vincent warned. Andrei and the three wielders rode on the Z-Jet and went to Paris. It seems as if the Eiffel Tower is being attacked. "Okay. You ready?" Andrei asked. "We were born ready." They assured. The three quickly pressed the button to put on their Z-Suit. The three then jumped out of the jet and landed safely. "Geez. Show-offs. We do have parachutes…" Andrei told himself. The team told the mysterious thing to stop. Of course it didn't. It turned back to look at the three. It looked like a gray monster with three big horns. Eyes were red. Horns also at the back and the knees. There were tons on its shoulders. It looked like a giant-horned-gray monster. "I… am… DESTRUCTION!!!" it yelled out. COMMERCIAL BREAK Destruction tried to tackle Arthur, but he quickly dodged and switched into Rock Arms. He then threw rock shards at Destruction's back. "Gah!" Destruction yelled out. Destruction then made a smash that almost shook the Eiffel Tower. "Okay, stop!" Harry commanded. He then transformed into Pyro, a Pyronite. He threw quick fireballs at Destruction, but still, nothing was damaged. Pyro then teamed up with Rock Hands and made fire rocks, but still. It was like Destruction was indestructible. Destruction then tried to strangle Mary. "Mary!" they both yelled. The two charged and tried to push-off Destruction. Luckily, Mary managed to escape and transform into an alien form. She turned into Swamps, Methanosian. The three then made a, actually epic, tag-team. Three on one. They thought they had it all, until they heard Destruction's scream. It was like an earthquake. "Gah! I—I can't!" Arthur struggled. Back at the Z-Jet, Andrei couldn't see a thing. During his free-time, he was researching and stuff. He then came across what looks to be weird monsters fighting a giant gray monster. Then, Andrei snapped. "That's them!" he snapped. Andrei then took a call and told the team that there is big trouble and they need help. "Okay, I checked every single file, and nothing. No such villain named Destruction." Vincent searched. It was like one moment, minor, the next, big guy. The team rushed to help them. "Heh, we work alone, huh?" Micah teased. "Um, we never told that we wanted to work alone…" Mary told. "Oh…" "Anyway, that's not the point. It's time to help and beat this guy!" Rachel told. The TEAM finally fought side by side. And on the way… they failed. Destruction was too powerful. He almost strangled Jared and Micah, almost threw Johnny to Arizona, and almost stepped on Vincent. He was unstoppable. Next, he grabbed Jared by the neck. "Let me go!" Jared commanded. Destruction laughed. "Heh, never. Now, let us see what are you hiding behind that mask—" Good thing Micah had Jared's back. She kicked Destruction, and he let go of Jared. "Yikes. Thanks, M—M—M—" Jared couldn't say a thing. He had girl crush issues… "Um, yeah. Let's just focus on beating up that guy…" The team regrouped. Then it was time Harry and Mary used their Twintrix "feature." The two did some do-hickeys and then somehow they turned into a vortex-like thing. They were "fusing" aliens. It then became a half-Pyronite, half-Methanosian. Wow. "You ready?" they asked. "Yeah." The team assured. They made a plan. Surround Destruction. "What is this?!" Destruction angred. Destruction picked up a pile of ground and threw it at Jared, but Arthur (as RockHands) stopped it. Then, their plan began. Micah surrounded the whole area with her Mana so that no one will get hurt, Jared created a giant Ion Gun that Harry told him to use, Andrei and Rachel will trip Destruction, Samantha will create a giant metal hammer (by absorbing the floor and then make the net with her hands, of course), Johnny will try and brake the water, Vincent will do his smart-awesomeness, and the twins will go all supernova on Destruction. It was well-planned. After Destruction got splashed with water, the twins flew and surrounded fire all over him. It was like they were melting him. They finally stopped and looked what happened to Destruction. "Gah…" he shouted. "You think you can defeat mne?!?" "Johnny?" the twins asked. "Splash him again." Johnny gave him a giant splash that made him turn to stone, slowly. "N—Noooo—" he slowly stopped moving. Samantha captured him with her big metal half-hand-half-net. After that, the wielders went back to their human form. "Okay, the sector A Z-Forcers will take care of this guy later." Samantha told. "Okay then. Well? What are we going to do after they take him? This is Paris, right?" Arthur told the team. "I say we have a lil' fun…?" Harry told. "Heh, I'm in!" Jared accepted. "C'mon guys!" And so they followed. After some time, we can see a Z-Force Officer at Z-Jail guarding Destruction. He was just walking, walking, walking, then turn, then walk, then walk, then walk, then turn. Suddenly, he heard a growl. "What the?!" the Z-Officer whispered to himself. He looked at Destruction's cage, and then nothing. No one was there. The Z-Officer reached for him communicator to call the sector A problem, but Destruction was literally on top of him. Destruction then grabbed the officer from the ceiling. Screams. You could hear… screams. After that, a call could be heard. "Long live THE UNKNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!" END Characters *Arthur Knightley *Harry Maxwell *Mary Maxwell *Jared Nik *Samantha Nora *Vincent Mac *Johnny Niller *Micah Gil *Andrei Nicholas *Rachel Nicholas *Eric Salov 'Villains' *Destruction 'Aliens Used' *RockHands (Arthur) *Pyro (Harry) *Swamps (Mary) *Pyro-Swamps (Harry+Mary) Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123